Previously, many types of receiver hitches have been used to provide an effective means for attaching a trailer using a ball mount and hitch ball onto a conventional pick-up truck.
The prior art listed below does not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,149,122HelberSep. 22, 19926,620,198BorchersApr. 15, 19975,873,594Mc Coy et al.Feb. 23, 19996,139,042TetrickOct. 31, 20006,173,984KayJan. 16, 20016,578,864Mc Coy et al.Jun. 17, 2003
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,122 of Helber is for an adjustable hitch assembly with a receiver unit that is slideably engaged with connector arms. The connector arms are slideably engaged with a vertical attachment post by means of a coupler, thus enabling the hitch to be adjusted in three dimensions. Readjustment is accomplished with fasteners that attach the assembly together. Preformed hole patterns in flanges and the arms of the connector accommodate standard hole patterns in the vehicle frame rails, thereby fitting most commercially available vehicles.
Borchers in U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,198 teaches a protective collar for installation on a receiver box, and a trailer hitch receiver for a vehicle. The trailer hitch receiver has a central frame member and vehicle mounting brackets. A receiver box is mounted to the frame member and includes a cavity adapted to receive a hitch bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,594 issued to Mc Coy et al. is for a hitch bar for a trailer hitch assembly formed from an elongated bar with a notched proximal end and a mounting rack carried on the distal end. The notch reduces the stiffness of the elongated bar, thereby allowing the bar to deflect and absorb a portion of the reaction load and to redistribute the load in a hitch box.
Tetrick in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,042 discloses a carrier frame for a spring cushion truck hitch. The frame includes side mounting brackets and a transverse load-resisting bar that is connected between the mounting brackets. The carrier frame may be removed from the hitch and the hitch re-used in a different truck.
Kay in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,984 teaches a hitch having a frame with a transversely-extending tubular structural member forming a dual tow bar receiver with mating dual towbar inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,864 issued to Mc Coy et al. is for a trailer hitch receiver which consists of a main frame member, a hitch receiver box carried on the main frame member, and a pair of opposed mounting brackets. Each of the brackets contains a series of apertures for securing the mounting brackets to the main frame in two separate positions that share a set common of holes. The mounting brackets may be mounted in an inboard or outboard-position for a particular application.